


Another Time

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [3]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role Reversal AU. Paige's intelligence is hard for Walter to comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time

Paige typed on the computer quicker than Walter could keep up with. He wondered how she could do this _and_ raise a child. Parenting already took a genius but this was an entirely new level. Whatever decrypting involved, it's what she was doing to the suspect's ancient laptop.

"Christ.." Paige muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I think I've found out where she's going. So much for keeping off the grid, right?" Another few keystrokes and Paige closed the laptop.

"Get your coat, Walter. We're rolling." She was already leagues ahead of him, the rest of Scorpion following at her heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've thought about for a while is an AU where Paige and Walter have a role reversal. Paige becomes a genius and Walter is just a nice ordinary guy.
> 
> I like to think that as a regular guy, Walter would still have low EQ, but passionate about helping others. Also about getting paid. Paige would have inducted him into the team because he rounds them out, which he does. When someone needs a level head or a straight-forward objective line of thinking, Walter's there to help out. 
> 
> Actually I'm not sure if it would have been Paige to take him in, or if Walter would still have brought her in. Trying to do an absolute inverse swap seems weird, and I'd feel guilty about trying to write Ralph as Walter's child. One of these days I'll figure it out I guess!
> 
> This fic is proudly brought to you by me looping [ Sugar Ray's _Someday_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_ZrMC6eBQc) for 2 hours straight. You're welcome.


End file.
